Happy Valentine's Day, Sciezska!
by AbsintheJade21
Summary: Silly, fluffy, stupid V-day romance involving our favorite group of military dogs. Meant as a sort of omake to 'Cigarette and Coffee Stains on Manuscripts,' but it's not neccessary to read one to understand the other. Havoc/Sciezska. COMPLETE. Enjoy!


Although I personally think Valentine's Day is kind of a stupid holiday (sorry!) I have been wanted to do a light, fluffy, no-strings attached kind of omake story. You can think of it as a companion piece to 'Cigarettes and Coffee Stains on Manuscripts,' or you can love/hate it as its own entity.

I don't own FMA, but I intend only the highest form of flattery to Arakawa and all of her fantastic characters!

**Happy Valentine's Day, Sciezska!**

"That one…no, that one! No…"

Sergeant Kain Fuery groaned and pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, carefully shifting a rose bouquet underneath his arm, allowing him to pick out a box of chocolates.

"I can't believe the Colonel is making me do this!"

Shoppers in the small Central candy store, mostly men, all turned to the distraught serviceman with sympathetic eyes.

"Hey, you!" The pretty redhead who manned the candy counter tapped Fuery on the shoulder, startling him into dropping the roses on the ground.

"Can you keep it down?" she asked, not unkindly. "You're disrupting my other customers."

Fuery blushed and nodded, inwardly cursing his superior officer.

"Here's your list of tasks for the day," Colonel Mustang had said earlier, handing him a very long shopping list.

"Sir? These are all…"

"Yes, yes, I know it's a long list, but I'm sure that you're more than capable of completing it, Sergeant."

Already too weary to argue, Fuery had nodded with a weak salute and walked out of the Colonel's office, bumping into First Lieutenant Hawkeye on his way out.

"Good morning, Sergeant."

"Good morning, First Lieutenant." Fuery's salute to Lieutenant Hawkeye had been snappy and precise.

"I see the Colonel has you on Valentine's Day duty," she had said wryly. At Fuery's hapless nod, she had immediately taken pity on the poor Sergeant and provided him with a few key stores to complete his shopping for Colonel Mustang's many paramours quickly.

"And now to deal with Romeo himself."

Fuery had shuddered at the look in Lieutenant Hawkeye's eye, knowing that whatever she had planned for him would not be chocolate.

Shuddering again at the memory, Fuery closed his eyes, reached forward, and picked out a large box of chocolates at random. He ended up with some caramels wrapped in a green and pink plaid bow.

"These should be 'good-looking' enough," he murmured to himself, looking down at the words 'good-looking, well-wrapped chocolates- Ayame' in the Colonel's neat handwriting.

Quickly making his way to the register, he smiled haplessly at the candy counter girl.

"My, my, you must admire a lot of people, Mr…?"

"Fuery, ummmm, Kain Fuery, and no, I was just sent on a bunch of errands for my superior officer."

The redhead laughed as she rang him up. "I'm so sorry."

"It's no big deal, really," Fuery mumbled under his breath.

"Well, I think it's very sweet," she said, smiling broadly at him and winking. Fuery blushed nervously, pushing up his glasses again.

"As a token of my appreciation, and for Valentine's Day, here, take this big bag. It might make your errands a lot easier."

"Thanks," he replied, shoving the bouquets of flowers, teddy bears, and boxes of chocolates that he had been juggling into the large bag that she held out for him.

"You know, you could consider this as a kind of Valentine's Day gift," she continued as she handed Fuery his receipt. "Maybe I'll see you around on White Day."

Fuery swallowed self-conciously and smiled back at the redhead, who winked again before turning to the next customer in line.

"Yeah, maybe…"

Fuery exited the candy shop with his purchases complete and a slight smile on his face.

"Hey! Fuery!"

The Sergeant groaned as he recognized the owner of the voice. After running into Lieutenant Hawkeye, he had been hoping to finish out the rest of the Colonel's errands without being discovered, and subsequently made fun of, by another member of his outfit.

"I was just coming from Warrant Officer Falman's place and, what the hell are you doing with all that chocolate?"

"Hey Havoc…" Fuery hung his head in defeat.

"Sheesh, how many girlfriends do you have, Fuery?"

The Second Lieutenant stood in front of Fuery, blocking his path, and began to light a cigarette.

"It's not from me, it's from the Colonel!"

"Awww…the Colonel must really wuv you," Havoc teased as he intentionally exhaled smoke in Fuery's direction.

"Blechhh! You're disgusting, you know that? No wonder the Colonel steals all of your girlfriends."

"Ouch! That was really cold man."

Jean put both of his hands over his heart in an overly dramatic fashion as Fuery continued to glare at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll cut it out. Besides, I have a wonderful girlfriend now."

"Would that be…," Fuery scanned the Colonel's list briefly. "Solaris?"

"No way! He's already trying to put the moves on her!?"

Havoc grabbed the list from Fuery's hands and scanned it frantically, crumpling it in his hands after he found her name.

"Hey, hey! I need that!"

"Not anymore, you don't!"

As Fuery protested, Jean grabbed the giant bag from Fuery's hands and took off down the street.

"Come back here, you bastard!" Fuery yelled after him.

"I finally found the perfect girl, with gigantic boobs, who's cool with my smoking. There's no way I'm giving her up to the Colonel," Jean muttered as he ran up the steps of Central Headquarters.

Jean didn't stop running until he ducked into his own office, breathing heavily, and dumped the chocolate bag onto the floor. To celebrate his sabotage, Jean leaned back against his desk chair and lit another cigarette.

"Um…Second Lieutenant Havoc? Are you okay?"

Jean looked up to see his, somewhat secret, research partner, Sciezska, standing in the doorway of his office.

"Well, um…here are those files you requested earlier."

She walked in quietly and placed the files onto his desk with a look of concern for her superior officer.

"Hey Sciezska…," Jean started, before she could turn to walk away. "Uh…do you like chocolate at all?"

Sciezska shrugged, looking confused. "Yeah, sometimes."

Jean quickly rummaged through the large bag, finally pulling out a neatly wrapped box with a pink and green plaid ribbon.

"Here."

Sciezska simply stared at his outstretched hand, still looking confused.

"For what?"

"You know," Jean said, taking a long drag from his cigarette and still trying to catch his breath. "For Valentine's Day."

"Oh."

They stood for another moment, without moving, before Jean waved the chocolates at her again.

"So here, take 'em."

"I'm sorry, sir," Sciezska said, pushing the box back towards him. "I don't really celebrate the holiday. It's too commercial."

Jean sighed and shoved the box into her hands.

"Just think of it as my appreciation gift, for your hard work."

Sciezska nodded, blushing slightly, and accepted the chocolates. As she leaned forward, Jean couldn't help but notice how her uniform stretched tightly across her chest. Maybe there was another girl, besides Solaris, with big boobs who didn't mind his bad habits.

"Um…sir," Sciezska started hesitantly, wiping her hand underneath her nose. "Your nose again."

Swearing lightly, Jean rifled through his desk drawer for a tissue.

"You should really get that checked out, sir. It seems to happen kind of often."

Jean shrugged and smiled at her as he shoved a piece of tissue into his nostrils.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sciezska."

A/N: For those of you who remember who 'Solaris' is, she'll be making an appearance very soon in 'Cigarettes and Coffee Stains on Manuscripts' to cause some trouble for poor Havoc. I know that's a shameless plug, but well, there you are.

White Day, in Japan, is the day that you give return gifts for anyone who gave you something on Valentine's Day.

Also, as I've said before, Sciezska's 'Um…' is an English equivalent to 'Ano…,' and a nosebleed means that that person is thinking perverted thoughts about someone else.

And yes, I'm putting this in my C2. Because I'm a terrible person.


End file.
